


Routine

by Midori__99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo, Chanyeol loves cooking, M/M, OT9 (EXO), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Chanyeol usually preferred spontaneity, standing on stage, feeling the adrenaline take over his senses. But he would also give anything in the entire world to keep the quiet routine of making breakfast with Kyungsoo constant in his life.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So it's V~Day today! Well, lol, not that dates and lovers interest me all that much but for me Valentine's Day is more than just lovers hanging out. It can also be to celebrate platonic and familial love, which are really important to me. And hence, this little ficlet (if you can consider a 1000 words story that ^^;) is a gift from my side to all the lovely EXO-Ls who I consider a family of sorts. Of course, it's ChanSoo because who else do I even write about?  
> Anyway, do read and I hope you enjoy. It's a very soft fic and I hope got the soft ChanSoo right. Cheerio!

Apart from standing on stage and having the wildest adrenaline rush in the whole world or hearing the fans scream their names as well as sing their songs to shake the whole venue, there was another thing that Chanyeol liked and enjoyed without question.

He was always one of the earliest to wake up despite sleeping the latest. He couldn’t help it. It was just ingrained in his body clock after having to wake up early so frequently for their schedules. And he had never been a heavy sleeper either. He wouldn’t complain when he would wake up before everyone else in their off days because that would mean being able to have some alone time as well as invade the kitchen. Chanyeol loved cooking breakfast, especially for a bunch as enthusiastic as them.

It was always the same, almost a routine. He would wake up to a semi dark room and absolute silence then quickly but leisurely go about freshening up and fulfilling all his morning duties. Then whistling as softly as possible in order to not disturb the rest in the dorm, he would head straight to the kitchen. There his first job would be to put on the ridiculous apron they had once gifted Kyungsoo as a joke (and who swore never to wear it, also keeping his word) then brew coffee for two.

He would soon have a second company while sipping on his coffee when a raspy voice still laced with sleep would call out a soft “Good Morning” in almost the same tone every time and in rare occasions give a sleepy half-hug. Chanyeol would grin back his own greeting and then hand Kyungsoo the other cup of coffee. Kyungsoo would always smile gratefully at that (and boy would his adorable morning smiles completely wreck Chanyeol’s Kyungsoo Fan-boy Heart!) and immediately assume his position beside the other to begin the gargantuan task of cooking breakfast for nine hungry individuals.

They would fall into place almost naturally, like it was always meant to be, and work side by side. Somehow they would know what to do even without talking with each other. If Kyungsoo made the toast and bacon while putting up some tea or coffee (or juice or milk. All of their preferred morning drinks varied), then Chanyeol took to frying the eggs and readying a fruit salad. Sometimes they would both wordlessly agree on sausages over bacon. Sometimes they would choose a Korean breakfast with white rice and plentiful side dishes over a lighter English breakfast. And sometimes, they wouldn’t even need to look at each other to know that they both felt like pancakes. They never needed to verbally communicate. They always knew what the other was thinking.

While Kyungsoo was in-charge of most of their heavy meals being the better cook out of all of them, Chanyeol made the best breakfast. So, in the mornings Chanyeol would do the bulk of the work without having to even insist and Kyungsoo would go around helping without question, like he knew what the other needed at the right moment.

Chanyeol, ever the playful one, would try to steal a sausage or two when Kyungsoo would be cooking and of course have his hand swatted away. Snickering, he would go back to whatever he had been doing before Kyungsoo would come up to him and wordlessly hold a juicy piece of sausage against his mouth. Sometimes, when Kyungsoo would be chopping vegetables or pieces of meat, Chanyeol would snake his arms around his waist because he needed to feel his warmth against himself for reassurance and Kyungsoo would never pull away. He would even lean back and cuddle up against the other, abandoning his chopping to just be held by Chanyeol for a few elongated moments before going back to his work. Sometimes it would be Kyungsoo coming up to Chanyeol while the latter would be chopping and tug on his arm slightly. Chanyeol, ever sensitive to Kyungsoo’s needs, would immediately know what he wanted and stop what he was doing to lean down. Kyungsoo would then hold his face and plant a soft chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Sometimes it would be two kisses. But never more than that. It was all the reassurance both of them needed to be giddy in love and stupidly smiling all over again.

They would clean up the table and set everything in place before the others would trickle in one by one, all sleepy and disoriented, their sparkling idol images gone and replaced with unruly bed hair and plain faces. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would both greet a good morning only to be replied by a grumpy Baekhyun how too much energy in the mornings just made him feel more tired. They never minded. Baekhyun wasn’t a morning person anyway. The older ones and Jongdae were much nicer in their greeting. Jongin always had to be dragged out of bed and hence spent the whole breakfast mute, only recovering his tongue after scarfing down the food. Sehun would always try to steal food even before breakfast began and get his hands smacked by both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They all appreciated the food the two made. They appreciated the thought the two put on it even more.

Chanyeol would always watch the rest of them eat voraciously while talking at the same time (all of them, himself included, absolutely lacked table manners. No wonder Kyungsoo was always getting angry at them) and feel himself smile fondly. He loved it when they enjoyed his food. And he loved doing these little things for them. Because they were his precious family and he wouldn’t abandon them for the world. He would smile even wider when he would feel Kyungsoo quietly slipping a hand into his and giving it a squeeze. Kyungsoo always knew. And Kyungsoo also always shared his feelings.

It was almost a routine. And Chanyeol, who felt the most alive on stage because he was a performer through and through, loved this routine. It let him have his alone time as well as it let him cook for his beloved brothers, something he loved doing and would keep doing. But most importantly, it let him re-bond and heal together with Kyungsoo, the person he had fallen in love with and decided to give his entire heart to. And as always, Kyungsoo shared all of his feelings.         

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that. ^^; Feedback and kudos would be much appreciated.


End file.
